


Building Bonds

by teddiehtet



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Bonding, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet
Summary: Erin comes by to visit Lazu and Carnelian’s countryside house and offers to help Lazu build some lanterns for Alba’s end of the year festival.
Relationships: Erin & Lazu (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Celestial Skies Zine





	Building Bonds

Holding the materials he had brought back from the capital in one arm, Lazu unlocked and pushed open the door of his and Carnelian’s countryside house. After shutting it behind him, he set down the materials on their coffee table. 

Abruptly, he raised his head, his ears perked. 

_ Tick-tock _

The clock’s mundane ticking resounded throughout the room. One second, then two. Now three. 

“Hm.” 

Nonchalantly, Lazu turned back to the items, spreading them out and inspecting them. After grabbing one roll of paper, he pulled more of the sheet out, making sure there weren’t any tears or stains so far. 

“...Erin.” 

“...”

“Erin,” Lazu repeated. 

“Aw, okay okay, you caught me.” 

As if out of thin air, a head of bright red hair, coupled with a pair of mischievous eyes, peeked out from behind Lazu’s shoulder. After swiftly giving a light poke at Lazu’s cheek, Erin skipped daintily past him. Some light from the warm evening sun streamed through the window, accentuating the colors of the lantern paper, ultimately drawing Erin’s gaze. 

“Oo, what are these for?” 

Like a curious kitten, Erin’s eyes flitted from one item to the next. Lazu merely continued to neatly spread out the materials. After a short period of silence, he replied, “The end of the year festival.” 

Placing a finger on his chin, Erin replied, “Ah, right! Alba’s festival is coming up. Is that why King Carnelian isn’t here with you?” 

“The people of Alba have been wishing for him to return. He’s helping organize this year’s festival too.” 

Erin hummed. “I’m guessing he asked you to help build some lanterns then. No wonder. I’ve never seen you leave King Carnelian’s side unless he gave you something to do.” 

“I could say the same about you.” 

“My King shooed me away for a few days,” Erin answered, a cheeky grin forming on his lips. “I got bored, and wanted to visit my friend! So here I am!” 

Lazu merely nodded in response. He then collected the materials again and headed to the door. Erin followed close behind. 

“Are you gonna start building them?” 

Placing his hand on the doorknob, Lazu nodded again.

“Can I help too?” 

“If you want,” Lazu replied. “Do you know how?” 

“Hmm, not really,” Erin cheekily answered, followed by a small laugh. “But it should be easy right?” 

* * *

“Nevermind, it’s not easy,” Erin grunted, as he struggled with his paper to form the required shape. “And how’d you finish one so fast?” 

Sitting cross legged on the grass, Erin’s mouth dropped slightly ajar in awe, as he watched Lazu put the finishing touches on his light blue paper lantern.

The cool breeze of twilight gently caressed their surroundings, a telltale sign that the lanterns will definitely fly. Before the wind could carry away a stray sheet of paper, Lazu swiftly caught it and silently handed it to Erin, nodding towards the rest of the materials, wordlessly asking him to make sure everything else was secure. For a few more moments, Lazu remained silent. Once he finished securing the wire frame, he started inspecting his final product as he finally answered, “I’ve done this before.” 

Erin shuffled closer, pressing his arm against Lazu’s and sticking his face near the lantern Lazu was currently holding. Wordlessly, Lazu gently pushed the lantern into Erin’s hands, earning a nod of gratitude from the red head. Murmuring an impressed hum, Erin closely observed the finished lantern, turning it around on all sides. 

“Wow, it’s really well made!” Erin complimented. “You’re good at this. I’m definitely going to need some help.” 

“Mm,” Lazu muttered. 

“That’s a ‘Yes Erin, I’ll help you’, right?” Erin teased. “I don’t think the first one I make is going to turn out too nicely.”

“...I can guide you,” Lazu confirmed. “However, I still need to make the burner part of the lantern.” 

“You can just talk me through it,” Erin reassured. “You can go ahead and do what you need to do, Lazu.” 

Almost immediately, Lazu deftly sorted through the rest of the materials, selecting the ones he’d need for the burner. As he continued working on his part, he would occasionally glimpse at Erin to make sure the redhead was doing okay. 

Erin took his time, measuring and cutting the paper according to Lazu’s instructions. Thankfully he took well to verbal instructions, and soon had created a decent shape. Upon further instructions, he continued to form the wire base and give some structure to his piece. By the time Lazu had finished preparing one burner and was almost done working on another, Erin burst out in an excited cry. 

“I did it!” With his finished lantern in one hand, Erin shuffled over to where Lazu was sitting. “It’s not as nice as the one you made of course, but it came out okay!’

After quickly inspecting Erin’s creation, Lazu gave a nod of approval. In the next few moments, he completed the second burner and proceeded to attach one on his lantern. Meanwhile, Erin intently watched on, trying to keep up with Lazu’s deft fingers skillfully fixing the burner on one lantern, and then on the other. 

The moment both lanterns were fully complete, Erin jumped to his feet. “Are we gonna test them out now? Can I try letting one loose too? I’ll be careful with lighting it.” 

Lazu pushed himself up on his feet and delicately picked up the finished products from the ground. Without a word, he held out the second one, the one that Erin crafted, in his direction. 

The redhead plucked his masterpiece from Lazu’s fingers. Suddenly remembering one more detail, he gingerly ran his fingers across the paper, noting its texture. With a small twinkle of curiosity in his eyes, he asked, “During the festival, you guys write wishes on the lanterns right?”

Lazu answered with a nod. 

“That’s nice. Writing wishes and letting them fly,” Erin commented. “Now I want to go to the actual festival too and see everyone releasing the lanterns!” 

“It’s a beautiful view,” Lazu added, as he bent down to pick up a box of matches. 

“I bet it is,” Erin agreed. “Well for now, let’s light these up!” 

After double checking the structure of both lanterns, Lazu handed some matches to Erin and instructed him closely on lighting the burner first and then waiting for a while to slowly let the lantern rise. Soon, both lanterns were successfully lit. The two men then raised their arms, gradually letting their lanterns go. 

A few moments of silence passed as they continued to stand, side by side, observing the two balls of light flying further and further away. The orange gradient of the evening sky, accompanied by some clouds, lazily moving along, welcomed the two floating lanterns. They continued to soar, until they were but mere dots in the sky, almost like stars. 

“Well,” Erin finally broke the silence. “Aren’t you gonna officially invite me to the festival?” 

“...You’re going to come anyway,” Lazu replied. 

“Well yeah, that’s a given,” Erin chuckled. “I definitely don’t want to miss out on this chance.” 

“Why not bring King Orion too?” Lazu quietly suggested. 

An exaggerated gasp from Erin pierced through the air. “Lazu, that’s a great idea. Though to be honest, I think he was planning on attending anyway, especially since King Carnelian’s part of organizing it. I’m sure he wanted to meet with your King sometime soon.” 

Lazu uttered a low hum. “I see.” 

“I guess we’ll see each other then again, hm?” Erin asked, his voice carrying a slight tilt of excitement. “I can’t wait to see what it’s like! You’ll be my guide then too, won’t you, Lazu?” 

“I have to stay with King Carnelian.” 

“Of course,” Erin sighed. “Hmm, I’ll be dragging my King with me too. Why don’t all four of us just stick together?” 

Lazu merely shrugged, but Erin was also quick to notice a slight nod of his head that followed soon after. 

The redhead grinned. “I’ll take that as an ok.” 

As the sun continued to set, the colors that painted the sky darkened. The lanterns they released today, which were no longer visible, carried no written wishes. However, the short time that Lazu and Erin spent certainly felt like an unspoken wish come true. After all, it’s not everyday that these two are able to bond properly with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this piece for the Celestial Skies Zine, and my friend, @Enkiriin on Twitter, collaborated with me! 
> 
> I also wrote another piece for the zine: [ here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677054)
> 
> I'm so glad to have been a part of this zine! Please consider checking out the zine as well- there are many amazing art pieces and fics, and everyone worked really hard on them!


End file.
